Nostalgic
by mysticxf
Summary: While hiking to the Black Rock, Locke, Jack, Kate, Hurley, Arzt and Danielle reminisce about what they miss most about before they crashed on the island.


Lost belongs to JJ Abrams and crew, I'm just borrowing for some non-profit fun. While hiking to the Black Rock, Locke, Jack, Kate, Hurley, Arzt and Danielle reminisce about what they miss most about before they crashed on the island. Possible spoilers up to Exodus Pt 1.

* * *

Lost – Nostalgic  
By Mystic  
May 25th 2005

* * *

" So what do you miss most about the mainland?" It was a question asked from the back of the line, from Locke, who stared at everyone ahead of him growing weary, even Danielle, who held her gun lower than it'd been the whole trip. They'd been walking for hours towards the Black Rock and no one had said a word aside from warnings about shaky ground or sharp tree branches.

Arzt scratched his head and sighed, wincing up into the sunlight that made it through the thick trees. "The smell of chalk dust and gym socks."

They laughed. Locke nodded his head. "Miss being in school?"

"Yeah, most people think being a teacher isn't rewarding anymore, but I still find pleasure in it." He smiled back at Locke who gave him an understanding grin in return.

Locke thought a moment and raised a finger as he proclaimed, "I miss the sound of paperwork shuffling on my desk."

"Paperwork?" Jack asked, curiously. "You had a desk job?"

Kate laughed out loud, but it was cut short by a look from Danielle.

"I worked a desk job for a box company," Locke offered matter-of-factly. He watched the way Jack stared back at him and smiled. "I learned how to hunt from my father… and a bit from books," he admitted, touching the edge of his sheathed knife with his forefinger. "Never thought I'd miss just having paperwork."

"I miss the sound of traffic," Hurley said. "And Burger King. Definitely miss the Whopper."

Locke slapped a hand on the heavy man's shoulders and chuckled softly. "I'm a Big Mac man myself."

"Don't get me wrong, I miss Big Macs too, dude." Hurly rubbed his stomach. "We stoppin' to eat soon?"

"No, we must keep going and you must be quiet." Danielle sounded annoyed and she didn't look back when she spoke. She shifted the gun in her arms so it was higher and her grip tightened.

"Lighten up," Kate huffed, "he's just hungry."

Danielle stopped and turned, looking past Jack to give Kate an awkward look before continuing to walk. "We must keep going."

Jack wiped his head with the back of his hand. "I miss clean bed sheets."

"Showers," they all chimed in, except Danielle, who shook her head and pulled a branch out of her way.

"Just, the way it feels to get home after a long day and fall into them. They're kind of cold from the air conditioning and they smell like home." Jack grinned and shook his head, lowering it just slightly.

"Mine smelled like my mom's cooking," Hurley said softly. "She always used too much onion powder so the whole house stunk of it."

Arzt slipped slightly and caught himself on a tree. "I just got this new Fresh Forrest scent a week or so before this trip. Didn't smell anything like this."

They fell into silence again. The trees around them dripped from the recent storm and Jack looked back and saw Kate turning her head every so often to listen for noises, she checked twice if she noticed Danielle looked as well. He slowed his pace so she was nearer to him and her elbow brushed him as she passed him, going closer to the woman at the lead. Jack nodded his head towards Kate. "What do you miss?"

"Chocolate Milk…" Kate started, listening to Danielle speak the same words thinking Jack had asked her. Danielle turned and watched Kate's left eyebrow rise slowly.

Locke laughed from the back. "Looks like you two have something in common."

"Yes," Danielle spoke softly this time, turning away from Kate. "We must keep going. The Black Rock isn't that much farther."

"My mom hated chocolate," Kate went on anyways. "She used to tell me it would rot my teeth and make me fat. Never bought it for me, so my friend Tom and I used to steal it from the grocery store. Well, I stole it; Tom stood outside waiting. I'd wait until my parents were asleep and sneak into the kitchen."

"It's best when the milk is ice cold," Danielle slowed and smiled at Kate. "When I had my daughter, I dreamt of being rescued. I dreamt of sitting back at home in the kitchen with her and my husband drinking chocolate milk and eating cookies."

"I'm sorry about your daughter," Kate half whispered.

"It's not your fault." Danielle looked perplexed.

Kate smiled. "It's a crummy thing to happen. That's why we can't let it happen to Claire."

"Have you ever lost a child?" Danielle asked.

Kate frowned. "No."

"I like chocolate milk shakes," Hurley offered, his stomach giving an audible growl.

The group let out a few sighs and went back to concentrating on their trek. Jack studied the two women in front of him a moment before passing Kate again. Locke watched from the end. He wondered what the other man was trying to protect Kate from. He watched Danielle tighten her grip on her rifle a third time in a row and he listened to the trees. The rustle of the leaves almost reminded him of papers. Papers and safe numbers and calmer days.

* * *

Finis 


End file.
